


Memory of a Library

by NephilimEQ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimEQ/pseuds/NephilimEQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Libraries see and remember more than most realize. This one, in particular, has seen quite a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory of a Library

 

  **Memory of a Library**

these walls have seen too much  
but never enough  
of the righteous side of mankind

old men tasked with deciding the end before it began  
gray concrete walls staring with no expectation of change

however, after a long, empty wait, gathering dust like memories  
two brothers become more familiar than most  
as well as a wayward angel, _too_ far from his heavenly home

no flutter of wings here  
a regret from the _scarred_ walls, that long to feel the softness of feathers  
across the leather bound and cracked spines  
that have only had roughened and callous hands hold them

they long for blue eyes and green to look at each other in unison  
instead of passing over too tight and hunched shoulders  
never quite meeting  
                                      in the middle

while a prophet lingered in the room’s embrace  
the table his home, always covered and strewn about with his foretelling  
                     until he, too, was no more

 _too_ much death these walls have seen, too much innocent blood shed  
and held secrets, kings of hell and a demon in its cavernous depth  
                                                                             locked up tight and far too quickly for  
there to be any proper admission of such creatures in its walls

but back to the room where the mark of Eve’s son nearly broke the bond  
so longed for from the shelves and tables that linger, despite the _broken_ lamp  
that still lays shattered on the floor

the walls still hope for reconciliation

but the presence of the morning star rising from the cage into another’s vessel  
is too much to bear

the pain is sharp, unbearable, as plans are laid _and_ betrayals forged  
when all these walls want  
is for one broken soul and two broken wings to fix each other ten yards away  
from its nonexistent doors

as the shelves shake and struggle to reach out  
and fix the _cracked_ bones and dying grace that linger here  
amid the memory

of a library

 

 

 


End file.
